La Nostalgia esta después
by Cantforget
Summary: Me llamo Isabella Swan, desde pequeña me han llamado Bella; ya no soy una niña tengo 19 años. Mi pasado me atormenta y luego de juntar gran parte de mi dinero que obtenía en mi trabajo pude costear este viaje que tanto soñé desde que vi aquella foto en esa antigua caja de madera que mi padre siempre escondía, UN TEMA TABÚ PODÍA MAS.


Me llamo Isabella Swan, desde pequeña me han llamado Bella; ya no soy una niña tengo 19 años y estoy tomando un avión hacia Europa, Italia exactamente. Mi pasado me atormenta y luego de juntar gran parte de mi dinero que obtenía en mi trabajo pude costear este viaje que tanto soñé desde que vi aquella foto en esa antigua caja de madera que mi padre siempre escondía, aquella caja era un tabú entre nosotros, pero claro la curiosidad de una niña puede más y finalmente pude descubrir lo que había en ella.

Ahora sólo se que estoy en un país en el que no entiendo nada de lo que habla esta gente, por casualidad llegue al hotel, y estoy acostada en la habitación pensando en que estoy tan lejos de casa y eso me da una sensación que hace que mi corazón se sienta cálido y no frío y con un constante dolor que siempre sentí.

Mi estómago comenzó a rugir y me comencé a sentir algo con náuseas, me levanté a cambiar a algo más cómodo para ir a cenar; me puse una camisa que me quedaba extremadamente grande, unos jeans ajustados y unas zapatillas, tomé mi cabello en una coleta alta y salí del hotel.

Tenía la dirección del restaurante en mi teléfono y al llegar sólo podías observar lo hermoso que era el lugar, elegí sentarme en la terraza y una adorable italiana vino a tomar mi pedido sólo pude apuntar a la primera cosa que vi, pues no entendía nada de lo que el menú decía, y pedir una pizza hubiera sido patético, le apunté y mientras ella tomaba nota escuché una adorable y a la vez molesta risa que venía de los costados no podía mirar si se reían de mi pues la chica estaba tapando a aquella persona, cuando ya se fue para ir a buscar mi pedido ya no había nadie a mi lado. Dios sólo espero que no se hayan reído de mi.

Luego de cenar ya había oscurecido bastante, me senté en una escalera a sacar fotos con mi teléfono y no pude evitar ver a este chico, era realmente hermoso, a pesar de que ya no había mucha luz tenía unos lentes oscuros puestos, una pequeña barba, estaba vestido completamente de negro, con unos pantalones ajustados, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero, tenía una cámara en sus manos, y sus largos dedos jugueteaban con ella, en un momento quitó sus lentes y se preparó para tomar una fotografía, al hacerlo sonrió y Dios no podía verse más bello. Mire el reloj y ya era tarde me di la media vuelta y me fui al hotel, Dios si no fuese tan tímida le hubiera hablado para por lo menos escuchar la voz de ese hermoso hombre.

De pronto escuché un grito que decía: - Hey! New York!, New York! Para, olvidaste algo!.

Miré y vi al chico corriendo hacia mi dirección, no podía dejar de mirarlo, era muy alto y corpulento, me sentí tan pequeña cuando se puso frente a mi y acerco su mano a la mía.

-Hey New York, olvidaste esto.

Observe y no pude creer como podía ser tan despistada había olvidado mi teléfono en la escalera, claro estaba ocupada estudiándolo y considerando que puntaje en el ranking de gente hermosa tenía, divagaba mucho.

-Hey New York, ¿a que planeta te fuiste?

-Lo siento muchas gracias por el teléfono, estaba pensando en lo torpe que suelo ser, uhm no quiero sonar mala pero... ¿Por qué me llamas New York ?

-Eh... No viste tu camisa. Dijo apuntando al estampado, claro era un paisaje típico Newyorkino.

-Ves, soy muy despistada, Gracias...

-Edward... Mucho gusto

Estaba en Italia, sola, recién llegada y ya había visto a un chico hermoso, que me había hablado, claro también era americano como yo y no me podía tener más encantada, busque poner un poco de mi cabello tras mi oído y Edward se apartó un poco de mí.

-New York no te muevas. Dijo con una voz firme y clara.

Vi como ajustaba el objetivo de la cámara y sonaba el Click de la foto

-Hermosa... Foto, uhm ¿me dirías tu nombre? New York es un poco largo

Reí ante su comentario y lo miré y sonreí

-Isabella Swan Mucho gusto Edward.

Era extraño, desde que tuve aquel encuentro con Edward solíamos salir todos los días, yo tan sólo tenía una semana para estar en Italia y el me había hecho una promesa que conoceríamos los mejores lugares, y lo estaba cumpliendo era agradable no estar sola en un país desconocido, ya nos habíamos convertido en algo como amigos, también se había convertido en mi traductor, según lo que habíamos hablado él ya llevaba un año aproximadamente en Roma, era fotógrafo, y sólo le quedaban un par de semanas en el país, luego debía volver a San Francisco, muy lejos de donde yo vivía.

-Bella, ¿te vas el Sábado verdad?

-Sí sólo tienes está tarde y el viernes para seguir siendo mi guía turístico.

Lo miré y no tenía ninguna expresión en su cara, luego

Sonrió levemente y me tomó por el hombro y me susurró

-Entonces Bella, hagamos tu visita memorable, ponte esto.

Me pasó un casco para motocicleta y el también se puso uno, tomó mi mano y salimos corriendo hasta encontrar la moto, me gustó sentir la calidez de su mano tomando la mía con delicadeza y como la apretó suavemente cuando llegamos a la motocicleta. El subió y me pidió que lo hiciera, me pasó su chaqueta de cuero y me advirtió que me podría dar frío, sólo asentí y le pregunté donde quería que me afirmara.

-Despistada, mira.

Tomó mis dos manos y rodeó su torso, sólo reí, y le dije que gracias, el partió la motocicleta y entramos a una carretera a toda velocidad, me costaba respirar por la velocidad que teníamos y para poder tomar un poco de aire puse mi cabeza en su espalda.

Habíamos llegado a un lugar que transmitía una energía asombrosa era un paisaje con muchos árboles y una pequeña pradera, era como un campo de cultivo habían unos animales y Edward estaba recostado sobre una mesa durmiendo un rato.

Saqué mi cámara de turista y saqué un par de fotos, miré la hora y era tarde, quería volver al hotel, debía preparar mis cosas para volver a Casa... casa esto era más casa que allá, allá estaba sola, aquí estaba con compañía un chico asombroso que me había regalado su semana para hacer mi viaje más especial, Dios... Bella deja de pensar que algo podría ocurrir, jamás pasara nada.

-Edward, lo siento, ¿podríamos irnos?

Él me miro fijamente a los ojos, le sostuve la mirada dos segundos y volví a mirar el suelo, Edward se levantó me pasó mi casco, y me abrazó, su mano recorría mi espalda y mi cabeza estaba hundida en su pecho, luego otra vez me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a la motocicleta, pero esta vez el viaje ya no fue tan frenético, y se lo agradecía silenciosamente.

Era sábado y estaba en por irme al Aeropuerto, cuando bajé estaba Edward con sus Lentes, su perfecta barba, su cabello estaba algo más corto y tenía su mirada fija en sus zapatillas con las que estaba jugando, luego la levantó, me miró y se acercó a mi lentamente como una pantera

-Hey

-Hey Italianboy

-Vine a despedirme New York


End file.
